The Darkness in your Future (JTWD)
Synopsis With the family needing to leave Boston, Kelly's boyfriend seems to offer a way out. Meanwhile, Marie and Ed face troubles in Florida and try to escape. Plot In a house in Florida, we see pictures of Jen from when she was young, as well as Marie and Ed. We see afew pictures of the kids as well when the camera pans past to see a dead body on the floor. In Boston, Madison asks what happened to the family and Jen says she doesn't know. Kelly says it may have something to do with the sickness going around. Madison looks at Rey and tells him to see what's going on outside. Rey walks to the fire escape and peers over the street, seeing people running and screaming from undead. He sees a police officer shoot a little girl in the head and stares wide eyed. Jen wonders if her parents are okay. Jeff says her parents know how to defend themselves. "It's probably better down there." Days later in Florida, Marie is bashing in the head of her neighbor with a hammer in her driveway. Ed tells her there's more coming. Marie looks and sees a few undead stumbling her way. She swings the hammer at one and knocks it back, running back inside. She asks how this all could happen. Ed says he isn't sure. She says she hopes Jen and the kids are okay. The power is out and everyone is sitting in the room with a dim candle. Adele is sleeping when they hear screaming and gunshots. Adele awakens and looks out the window. Rey tells her to stay away from them. She asks if they're going to leave and he says probably not. Kelly manages to get a call to Thomas through. He says his sister and him are at the airstrip near their home and are going back to Florida to find their parents. Kelly asks if her family can join them on the plane. Thomas says they need to get here fast. Kelly says she will get there as soon as possible and says she loves him, hanging up. Madison and Cody are lying together and she asks what they're going to do. Cody says he doesn't know. Kelly calls everyone to the living room and she says they need to leave. "Thomas is going to get us to Florida." Jen tells the kids to get a few things and be ready to go. Madison asks her sister if she's sure about this and she smiles, saying yes. The family runs out of the house, sneaking past people and undead. An undead snarls and lurches at Adele, who screams and falls under it. Rey grabs it and tries pulling it away. Jen gasps and freezes, scared to move. Madison grabs a glass shard and stabs it, pushing it away. She pulls her sister up and the family runs. At the landing strip, Chester tells Thomas they need to leave. Thomas yells to wait five more minutes. Vikki says they're running out of time. "More of them are coming!" Mike and Lee, two of Rey's friends from the previous episode, point that there are some approaching from the woods. Vikki turns with her gun and shoots them. The family runs up, yelling they can take off. Kelly and Thomas kiss before they all get on the plane. Undead surround the plane as it takes off. Rey asks Mike and Lee where Jordan is and they say she was killed by a cop a few nights before. Marie and Ed are leaving their home with a few photo albums, heading to the Kellin house a few roads down. Co-Stars *Zachary Gordon as Mike *Bradley Steven Perry as Lee *Cheyenne Jackson as Chester Deaths *Unnamed Neighbor (Zombified) *Jordan (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *Mike and Lee are confirmed to return. *Kelly's boyfriend, Tommy, and his sister, Vikki, have a house down in Florida where their mother is. Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's Walking Dead Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 (JTWD)